Light of Love & Happiness
by HatefulRodeo
Summary: Takes place four years after the end of the war. Draco was given two years probation and house arrest as penance for his crimes. After his confinement is over in an attempt to make up for his actions he meets the man who will bring him into the light of love & happiness. This is a PWP and will have Yaoi;Don't Like? Don't Read! Complete!


_**RE-EDITED & RE-POSTED ON NOVEMBER 30, 2012**_

_Author: Hateful Rodeo_

_Story: Light of Love & Happiness_

_Notes: Takes place four years after the end of the war. Draco has been given two years probation/house arrest as penance for his crimes. After his confinement is over in an attempt to make up for his actions he meets the man who will bring him into theLight of Love & Happiness. Also, Bill and Fleur are divorced._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I will not make any money from the posting of this story._

_**~~~~~~********Chapter 1********~~~~~~**_

"Filthy Death Eater Scum!"

These were the words Draco heard most places he went even though he had served his sentence. A sentence that was given to him in a fair trial not influenced at all by Malfoy money or other bribes.

He understood somewhat why people could not move on; the ones who had lost someone precious to them were looking for an outlet for their wrath and seeing as his mother, Narcissa, and he were the only ones around they bore the brunt of the insults.

Draco did not let these words interfere with his business in the least, if anything, a trip to Diagon Alley would be incomplete without them. He made his way toward Gringotts Wizarding Bank to meet up with his lover and fiancee.

If you would have told Draco four years ago that he would be free, in love with a man and about to marry said man he would have called you _"A Totally Barmy Twat"_.

And if you told him this man would be William Arthur Weasley, known to most as Bill, the blonde would have cursed you until all that remained was a bloody stain on the floor.

But that just went to show how much things had changed. How much Draco had changed from that pure-blood brat spouting about blood supremacy to the 21 year old man who has examined his destroyed beliefs and found them ridiculously flawed, inaccurate & disgustingly bigotted.

He was astounded that for almost seventeen years he believed the drivel his father had shovelled down his mouth and beaten into his brain. No more though; Draco was still proud of his heritage, it was who he was but it did not define him to a certain course, as obvious by the gay fiancee and who could forget the fact Draco was the bottom in his relationship.

He could imagine the look on his father's face if he heard that piece of news but unfortunately Lucius Malfoy had received the kiss almost three years ago. Draco shook his head not going to dwell on his father. The man had made his choices and had suffered the consequences for them.

Checking his pocket watch he saw he had a good twenty minutes until Bill would be available to see him. With time to kill Draco made his way to Madam Malkin's to browse for a new set of robes for himself and maybe new trousers for Bill, seeing as the man would simply not wear robes.

Entering the shop he was granted with a wide, welcoming grin from Madam Malkin herself along with the bright offer of assistance should he need it. Left to his own devices Draco floated through the stoor on autopilot, pulling robes on automatic.

He knew what looked good on him as well as on his fiancee. Fiancee still seemed so foreign to him even after the six months of being engaged to the eldest Weasley.

But Draco couldn't help the small smile that graced his icy features at the thought of his love. They had met unconventionally to be sure but then again what in Draco's short life had gone to plan? Nothing!

Shaking his head he continued his musing down memory lane; they had met after Draco's house arrest was over while he was trying to integrate himself back into wizarding society.

His therapist, yes he'd seen a therapist all the shit he'd been through didn't just disappear, had recomended approaching the people his actions had damaged the most.

William Weasley was at the top of this list as it was Draco's fault he'd been maimed by Greyback, condemned to the life of being an unknown hybrid as Greyback was not transformed when the injuries were inflicted on the tall red head.

Taking his therapist's advice he'd owled Bill, or at that time Mr. W. Weasley, requesting a meeting at his convenience in whatever location he felt comfortable in.

Three days later a curt note was returned with his black Eagle Owl, Aries, stating; Saturday, noon at Shell Cottage along with the coordinates for apparition or the password for the floo.

Draco's heart beat had picked up in his chest; he hadn't actually thought that the eldest Weasley would reply at all and definitely not so quickly. However, Draco's mind was set; tomorrow he would go to Shell Cottage and face the man who's life he had changed, maybe even irreparably damaged.

Draco made his way over to the section for trousers not having seen any robes to his liking at this time but he'd have to remember to ask for a catalogue from Madam Malkin. Perusing the selection he once again dropped back to the single most nerve-wracking experience of his life and he'd met the Dark Lord.

He'd arrived via floo to Shell Cottage expecting to be accosted, beaten and spat on; what he was not expecting was to see William Weasley standing casually against the wall in an almost nonchalant way. They'd stared at each other for a long time, what seemed like hours, but couldn't have been more than five minutes.

Finally, Draco broke the silence letting the words flow; his sincere apology, his reasons, as horribly selfish as they were, that caused Bill's scars, how the blonde's stubborn pride had stopped him from asking for help to get him out of the hopeless situation he'd been placed in.

By the end of his apology Draco was breathing hard and tears were filling his grey eyes. He had blinked turning his face down so the red haired man would not see his disgrace, his weakness. Heavy silence filled the room almost smothering Draco with the weight of it.

When Draco turned to leave, believing William would not say anything, the man finally spoke and the words surprised Draco but at the same time soothed the wound in his heart and soul just a bit.

"I've already forgiven you for your mistakes. I know you didn't want to do what you did and you damn sure didn't know Greyback was coming. I know this because I spoke to Harry, who was present at your trial. I was angry for a long time but it was war. I'm just lucky to have survived with just these scars and a divorce."

Divorce? Draco wasn't aware that the elder Weasley's marriage had been rocky; not knowing what to say he fell back on his Malfoy manners, offering his sincere apology for his divorce and offering assistance if it was needed.

After this exchange of words between the two, Bill as Draco was told to call him, offered Draco a seat as well as tea. They had talked in depth about school, the war seeing as they were on opposite sides, vaguely about Bill's relationship with Fleur and subsequent divorce.

Both learned things from the other they never knew about in regards to their respective families. They also learned that both of them had fuck all of a clue as to why their families did not like each other.

Laughing together about this fact Draco extended his pale, slender hand in truce to Bill stating; "That it was about time old grudges and hurts were left to die in the past." Bill smiled a handsome smile, accepted the blonde's offer of peace and the rest as they say was history.

After that tentative truce Bill and Draco began with chatting through letters or in person for drinks. Before they knew it things were changing, evolving when they greeted each other it was not with handshakes any longer but with kisses on the cheek and strong hugs.

Those kisses on the cheek turned into pecks on the lips and one night after a bit of drinking at Shell Cottage the dam broke and those pecks turned into fiery kisses, nips, and moans.

The feel of Bill's cock driving into Draco's virgin entrance; the intense pleasure Draco had never experienced as his seed spattered his and Bill's stomachs and chests. The overwhelming feeling of Bill coating his inner walls with his seed, claiming, marking, and owning Draco entirely.

Draco couldn't seem to care that he had been claimed by a Weasley; in the six months they'd known each other Draco's feelings had grown for the eldest Weasley son and he would be damned if anyone would obstruct their happiness; this included himself.

Now a year later they were to be wed in a month with the full support of the Weasleys'; this included Hermione, Harry and the other respective Weasley spouses.

Taking the trousers Draco found for Bill in his hand he brought them to the front of the shop to purchase them after the transaction was done the blonde instructed they be sent along with a catalogue to Shell Cottage.

Draco still owned Malfoy Manor but he preferred the warmth and love he felt at Shell Cottage; it was where Bill and he had started their relationship.

Leaving Madam Malkin's he glanced at his watch again and made his way to Gringotts to meet with his husband-to-be in his office. They needed to do the paperwork that dealt with adding Bill to the Malfoy vaults and Draco to Bill's.

Walking through the white marble arches of the bank Draco caught sight of Bill coming into the foyer with a roguish grin on his scarred face. The red head made his way over, slightly stooping to place a chaste kiss on Draco's slightly smiling lips.

Before Draco knew it Bill's large hand was on his lower back, escorting him through the foyer and too many long winding corridors. Draco was sure he would be lost if Bill ever left him here but that was probably the Goblin's intentions.

Finally, they reached Bill's office door which had_ 'William A. Weasley, Head of Warding & Curse Breaking' _in gold script displayed proudly on a plaque affixed to it. Draco was proud everytime he saw that plaque, proud that this intelligent, handsome, kind, funny man was his and his alone.

Opening the door Bill gestured for Draco to enter, which he did, only to stand while waiting for Bill to ward the door for privacy. When his red head was done Draco was on him, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss; trying to show all the love and care he had for his fiancee.

Bill seemed to be getting the message as those large rough hands began to unclasp Draco's outter robe, letting it slip to the floor before making his way to Draco's shirt, unbuttoning it quickly letting it meet the same fate on the floor as his robe.

Draco's hands were not idle either, untucking Bill's shirt from his trousers and pulling it quickly over his head, throwing it next to his own discarded wardrobe on the floor.

Before long they were naked, pressed against each other, exchanging kisses and teasing touches. Draco knew what he wanted and he was never afraid to ask for it, breaking away from Bill's talented mouth, he looked straight in those sapphire eyes that drove the blonde to madness; "Bill I want you to bend me over that desk and fuck me into it".

A very predatory smirk came to Bill's handsome face, making him even more sexy, at least to Draco. Bill turned the slender blonde swiftly and pushed his upper body onto the desk, leaving Draco to adjust himself on the desk for maximum comfort or as much comfort as one can get on a hard wooden desk.

While these thoughts were flying through Draco's head Bill dropped to his knees, pulled Draco's plump arse cheeks apart, uttered a cleaning spell before he gave Draco's pink pucker a hard lick with that talented tongue.

Draco's thoughts derailed at that moment, his eye rolled back and a loud mewl escaped his mouth. Draco loved this, loved Bill's tongue massaging around his entrance and his sensitive perineum before long Draco felt that wicked appendage slowly begin to penetrate his entrance in slow but strong teasing thrusts.

Draco arched his back, pushing back to get more of that talented tongue into his body. Bill grabbed his lover's hips to stop their movement backwards, removed his tongue and sucked hard at Draco's quivering rosebud.

"GREAT MERLIN AND MORGANA!" were the exact words that Draco shouted into the desk when he felt that delicious suction to his entrance but Bill was not done, not by a long shot.

After sucking and licking Draco's quivering hole Bill again plunged his tongue in hard as deep as he could get before a slicked finger joined that devilish tongue.

Draco wondered when Bill had lubed his fingers but when his prostate was struck he found he didn't give a damn as long as these amazing sensations kept happening.

Before long Draco was an incoherent moaning mess with his face in his arms on Bill's large desk. His red headed love had removed his tongue and was now ruthlessly punishing Draco's prostate with jabs and strokes of his fingers.

Those three fingers slid in and out of Draco's tight arse, stretching him so the intrusion of Bill's impressive cock would be enjoyable later. With his fingers still in Draco's arse Bill stood draping his broader, taller body over Draco's, pinning him to the desk.

Once Bill's mouth was level with the back of Draco's neck he latched on, nipping, licking and sucking until a deep red bruise formed on Draco's alabaster skin. The submissive male was in heaven, or as close as he'd probably ever get, the feel of Bill's fingers, his mouth on his neck; it was quickly becoming too much.

He needed release! Draco shifted his arm and began to bring his hand down his body so he could take his weeping erection into it. Only to be thwarted by his lover's larger rougher hand; that rough hand wrapped around Draco's cock and stroked in time with the thrusts of those sinful fingers.

Before long Draco's body was shaking, covered in a light sheen of sweat, his balls were tightening and the coil in his stomach stringing tighter. Before long due to the overload of sensation Draco's eyes rolled back in his head as he moaned Bill's name, his muscles clamping down on those delicious appendages in his ass, as jet after jet of his seed stained Bill's hand as well as his desk and Draco's tummy.

Draco let his head fall to the desk as Bill removed his fingers; Draco stood and stretched out his back and arms, he'd been bent over that desk for a good half hour.

Before long Draco looked back over his shoulder, meeting Bill's eyes and giving Bill that saucy smirk before he positioned himself with his chest on the desk. Draco settled his weight on his chest as his hands came back to grab his pretty, plump ass cheeks and spreading himself for his lover.

Flexing his muscles, making the blonde's beautiful rosebud wink and quiver for Bill to see. Before Draco knew what happened Bill was pressing his slick cock into his well stretched hole, sheathing himself quickly but gently until he bottomed out striking Draco's prostate as if the location was memorized and if Draco thought about it Bill probably had memorized the location of all Draco's sensitive spots.

Draco was drawn again out of his babbling thoughts by Bill pulling out all the way only to slam back in hard, spearing Draco's prostate brutally causing him to let out a keening wail in absolute ecstasy.

The pace was brutally set by Bill, driving into Draco's entrance in sure hard thrusts, leaving the slender male incapable of rational thought let alone speech; all Draco could manage were whimpers, moans and keening mewls while Bill's animalistic growls permeated the office.

Again Bill draped his larger body over Draco's, bringing his mouth to the junction where Draco's neck met his shoulder and bit down harshly causing Draco to scream in pained pleasure. The punishing thrusts of Bill's cock battered his already abused prostate and it was pure bliss.

Soon they were both a mess of moans and growls as Draco once again felt that blazing coil of pleasure tightening in his gut and before he knew it his inner walls spasmed around Bill's girth, his eyes shot open from their half mast state, mouth gasping for air as his orgasm scorched through him, causing rope after rope of cum to shoot out of his untouched arousal.

Bill continued his hard thrusts for a few more passes before grasping Draco's hips hard, driving his cock in as deep as he could. Bill's cock exploded and pulsed releasing his seed deep inside Draco, making the blonde moan tiredly while feeling his lover's release coating his sensitive walls and leaking out of his entrance to dribble down his quaking thighs.

They stayed like that for a bit, both breathing heavily, a light sheen of sweat adorned their still joined bodies. Eventually, Bill's softened length slipped out of Draco's stretched hole causing a disgruntled mewl from Draco at the feeling of emptiness.

Bill grasped his lover by the arms, pulling the grey eyed male to stand up, with a murmured spell both their bodies were cleaned of the evidence of their activities; the desk as well.

Drawing Draco to his chest Bill gave sweet gentle kisses to Draco's forehead, cheeks, nose and neck while puncuating them with words of love and devotion that made Draco's heart swell with love.

Draco raised his still weak arms; with one hand Draco lovingly stroked his red headed lover's scars. The shorter male looked deep into Bill's warm eyes and spoke; "I don't know what I did to deserve you William Weasley but I'm grateful to have you as my lover, my friend and my soon-to-be-husband. I love you always."

After his proclamation Draco nuzzled his face into Bill's strong chest enjoying the scent and warmth of his fiancee's body. Bill brought his hand up, cupping Draco's cheeks the taller male lifted his head so their eyes could meet again and this time Bill spoke; "I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy always and forever."

With a blinding smile Bill lowered his lips to Draco's, caressing the blonde's soft lips with his tongue, asking for entrance to Draco's mouth, which of course was granted and they stood like that, just basking in the love they had for each other and exchanging loving kisses and promises for a better future together.

This to Draco, and he was sure Bill would agree, was better than money, better than a large house, better than all the material things Draco used to put so much effort on, this was heaven pure and simply put.

Heaven to Draco was being held in strong arms that understood his past, understood his needs, his wants, his shortcomings and with knowing all these things held him like he was still the most precious, delicate thing in this world.

For that Draco would always strive to be the best man that he could be because William Arthur Weasley made him want to be better. Made Draco want to be worthy enough to stand next to such an amazing man like Bill.

Life wasn't always easy, wasn't always good but through the pain and darkness Draco finally found unconditional love, happiness and light in his life. For that he will be forever grateful.

_**All Mistakes Are My Own!**_


End file.
